User talk:DaBOSS0102
Welcome Niko Bellic We list his status as "Alive", please read this and make comments here if you believe we need to make a change. 07:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Well I'm not sure. I believe that if she did died she would've been mentioned by Packie as he did with Derrick. The other possible explanation is since that Kate was mad at Niko for not killing Dimitri in the 'Deal' ending and later tells Niko she is going away she would've possibly lost contact with her family and Niko, so it could explain why she isn't in his Lifeinvader friends. 12:02, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Their status is never mentioned in GTA V, unlike Derrick, so it'd be hard to assume they died before 2013. 12:31, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Gerald may still be incarcerated during the events of GTA V. MC (MyComputer) 12:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Signatures Hi there. Can you please sign your posts using the signature button when you're leaving a message in a talk page? Thank you. MC (MyComputer) 12:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Use of the "Deceased" symbol Hi again. I had noticed your edit to this page two days ago, by adding the crucifix (†) symbol in the infobox for "deceased" characters. Currently, we're discussing that in the Community Noticeboard on whether to use this sign. You can vote and add your comments if you want. Cheers :) MC (MyComputer) 04:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :I see that you did not discuss this at the Community Noticeboard, but it's okay. Since the majority voted for Symbol to represent characters' status in the infobox, the following changes are now in effect. 1.Characters who are deceased (Dimitri Rascalov and Jimmy Pegorino) will be represented as , instead of † 2.Characters who are in determinant (Ivan Bytchkov and Cherise Glover) will be represented as , instead of italics 3.Characters whose status are unknown (Donald Love and Old Oriental Gentleman) will be represented as 4.Characters who are incarcerated (Elizabeta Torres and Gerald McReary) will be represented as :You can visit this page for more details. As there are many infoboxes that need to be updated with this, you can help us add in the symbol for characters. MC (MyComputer) 04:19, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stop. You're making a hard job for the Admins of cleaning up pages now. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 15:56, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :I have struck through the warning as most of the awful layout on the page was from before your time. However, please take into account the repeated links, especially when you added the news reports following certain missions. Wikipedia tries to use only one link where possible, and we do too, as having so many links to the same pages (especially links that are so close together) just makes things more cluttered. I hope this makes sense. Thanks. Sam Talk 23:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Dialogue Remove the italics. We don't put italics on dialogue articles. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 11:40, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Why not? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 17:56, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Makes it look untidy. Dialogue is only italicised when it's within an article - the dialogue article is focused around solely dialogue so there's no need. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, okay then. Hey man, just curious, is it easy being a Patroller on the wiki? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 09:42, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd say Patroller was the hardest. For me anyway. Tough period. Administration was tricky but it's easy to adjust to since you've been a Patroller. Bcrat feels more responsible but you feel more laid back. Monk Talk 09:46, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Huh. Interesting. Is the path to becoming an Administrator of the staff long and hard? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 10:00, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::: ^Dirty minded joke incoming^ Yeah relatively. There's a few "flops" along the way, sometimes you "get nothing out of it", and other days it's a "hard one all day". But it's a nice feeling waking up with a "hard job to come with it" in the morning xD ;) I'm talking about Administration btw xD Monk Talk 10:39, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::: Hahaha, yeah XD Hey man, in GTA San Andreas, why aircrafts don't have pilots inside them? That's kind of weird, isn't it?DaBOSS0102 (talk) 05:47, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::In answer to your aircraft question, I believe that it is simply developer oversight, since Rockstar possibly did not expect anyone to get near enough to an NPC-controlled plane to see the pilot. Newer games like Grand Theft Auto V do actually have NPC pilots flying aircraft. :::::By the way, since you asked before, I personally found it the most difficult when I was a regular user trying to secure a Staff position, as I was somewhat reluctant to exercise the right that all users have to remind other users to follow the policy, mainly due to my upbringing (I am Chinese), as I did not wish to seem arrogant, bossy or pompous above my rank, as I always respect my elders - or in this case, superiors - unless there is a very good reason to not do so. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:24, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Images Licensing/Naming That image you uploaded almost nice but, your naming is wrong. You should be name it as FranklinClinton-GTAV-WithAssaultSMG". I'm doing it right now. Check here for more information. GTAFan86 (talk) 15:33, March 18, 2017 (UTC) : Okay, sorry. Won't happen again. (P.S. Someone more professional like you needs to describe the Assault SMG's performance in GTA V, don't you think?) DaBOSS0102 (talk) 15:41, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Yes. I think but, i'm do not know anything about the performance of Special Carbine. So.. anyways, the another one you uploaded is looking perfect to me. Good job (y) GTAFan86 (talk) 18:38, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::: Actually, it's the Assault SMG's performance I was talking about, not the Special Carbine's... XD Nevermind, I need to ask a quick question, about the Heavy Shotgun, Pistol and Sniper. just because they have "Heavy" on their names, does it mean that they are heavy in terms of weight? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 18:33, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Maybe. I barely know things with weapons. Except weapon performances, weights, etc feel free to ask me anything :D GTAFan86 (talk) 18:51, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Well I think that the new weapons in Episodes From Liberty City should all be in the original GTA IV and return in GTA V. They would make them much, much more incredible, since both games don't have any specific theme. Don't you? --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 00:34, May 15, 2017 (UTC) RSC pictures Please do not upload and add RSC pictures without adding the necessary stats to the table. See other pages for examples. Monk Talk 09:51, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :I can't. I suck at both math and algebra. You need to help me here. --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 10:04, April 29, 2017 (UTC) ::No maths involved. Simply highlight over the table to get the values. See my blog post. Use this in each field; . Monk Talk 12:44, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey Monk, let me ask you something, do you (or any other staff member) know anything about weapon statistics? If so, I think the Assault SMG needs its performance in GTA V described, just saying... --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 14:53, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Man, why did you delete the image of Trevor in combat with the Bullpup Shotgun I uploaded? I thought the current number of images on the wiki "isn't enough"? --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 06:28, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Helloooo? Anyone home? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 12:03, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I'm talking to you! DaBOSS0102 (talk) 20:46, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Nice I saw you were contributing to get RSC stats not only for vehicle, but also for weapons, and I can see the progress of replacing the basic percentage value into the "PercentBar" template, so it is a good help. What I would like to note is that, whenever you are gonna add something to the template fields, try to leave a space between the "=" sign and the intended content, since it looks cleaner in that way. I'll give you an example: Instead of this: |rsc_image =BattleAxe-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG Try this: |rsc_image = BattleAxe-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG Other than that, thanks for the contribution. Have a good day. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:03, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Cam, you're welcome.--DaBOSS0102 (talk) 08:14, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I did found the 1 hiden with the zero's XD GTAFan86 (talk) 12:30, May 8, 2017 (UTC) : rofl DaBOSS0102 (talk) 14:18, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :: Here XD GTAFan86 (talk) 11:59, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Hey man! Can I delete the image of Michael with the Bullpup Shotgun? Because apparently it hasn't been named properly. --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 00:58, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :::: No man. Because only admins and bureaucrat's can delete images or pages. You should contact them about your image. But if you want to delete your image because it's not named properly, I can re-name it for you! Cheers, -GTAFan86 (talk) 11:05, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Uurrgh, thanks. --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 15:55, May 17, 2017 (UTC) No problem. Send me the picture's link. --GTAFan86 (talk) 16:21, May 17, 2017 (UTC) : Here, it's in the image gallery. DaBOSS0102 (talk) 16:53, May 17, 2017 (UTC), :: Seems like, your image is already been deleted. GTAFan86 (talk) 09:33, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Man, can I add flag icons to "Weapon Origin" in "Miscellaneous Information", in weapon infoboxes? Or would it make it look untidy? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 12:03, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Easy there If you are refering to this, is that he just said it was unsourced (or because your statement was just based on the unused suit intended for Franklin and was not exactly backed up). Oh, and glad [http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Nightshark?diff=1028219&oldid=1027634 you did not leave the spacing after the percent bar templates this time]. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:41, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :Please do not make references to my edits in edit summaries. If you have a problem, please come to me. :This was just unnecessary. I felt that I did not have to explain myself here; it's completely useless. The scientific shouldn't have to be listed in the lead. This is an additional piece of information most relevant to infoboxes. :Regarding beta releases, I've spent the entire week reminding you NOT to add information to that article without SOURCES. The article will be locked from edits if this continues (by any user). Monk Talk 18:47, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay, from now on, i'll make sourced edits on the Wiki. Or at least, i'll try to.--DaBOSS0102 (talk) 00:25, November 17, 2017 (UTC) And by the way, Monk, the source for the songs that I put in the Beta Releases for GTA V page is that these songs were all sent by Posh Boy Records to Rockstar but were all rejected. An as for the headgear of the bomb suit, just look at the Social Club image for The Paleto Score. You can see that Trevor is wearing some kind of gray, mouthless mask, and not a helmet. Are these the sources you wanted? Can I edit these pages again, please? --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 00:32, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :So every person that auditioned for a role but failed to get it should be mentioned on a beta page? Rhetorical question - the answer is clearly "no". Just because a song was offered, does not make it beta content. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:08, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Whatever, "smurf". I won't do it again. --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 02:11, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Franklin outfit Easter Egg Stadium jacket, blue jeans and white trainers? It's borderline but worthy enough :) The outfit is pretty generic though. I've deleted the first image which was just Franklin wearing the outfit as the side-by-side better demonstrates it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:35, January 18, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome. --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 03:59, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Style ;What to Avoid Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:29, March 17, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry for this inconvenience. I did it because there were images of the enhanced version alongside text in the articles for Friends Reunited, The Long Stretch, The Paleto Score and others as well, so I didn't think I was breaking any rules... --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 20:40, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Formatting As much as we appreciate your effort at filling vehicles' RGSC stats, but to not ruin the alignment, can you do it in Classic editor's Source mode? It's some good stuff. See for instructions. Noirlime Talk | 08:58, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Lotto Did you really win the lotto???? Also I found the 1 in the zeros thanks to ctrl + f - Universetwisters (talk) 00:35, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Yeah I did win, why? - DaBOSS0102 (talk) 01:05, March 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Just curious because it's easy to lie online and stuff!?!?! Universetwisters (talk) 05:28, March 1, 2019 (UTC) I don't lie when I make an edit to the Wiki, man. So I would never lie about winning the lottery either. I won it fair and square with tickets that my best friend bought for me. DaBOSS0102 (talk) 06:27, March 1, 2019 (UTC) ::But if your friend bought you the tickets, wouldn't he have legally won the lottery? Something is fishy here. Are there any news articles or stuff on this? Most lottery winners make the news I've seen - Universetwisters (talk) 20:36, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :::9 times out of 10 when someone boats about being nothing but a "real truth teller", they are usually the exact opposite. The other stuff on his user page doesn't really sound believable either. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 22:18, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Give me a break, guys. I'm not lying about this or anything else :( I forgot to explain that my friend bought me the tickets, but after I won, he told me that he's the winner, so we shared half the money between the two of us. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. -DaBOSS0102 (talk) 04:53, March 2, 2019 (UTC) I dunno man, not to sound like a bully, but do we really need to give you a break? You're the one who's boasting about winning the lotto on a GTA wiki, like who are you trying to impress? And all this backpedling makes me think, as Monk pointed out, you may be lying just to inflate your ego and position. Were you really in the army? Which divison and MOS? You support anonymous and you """""own""""" a classic Chevy muscle car, Harley, and a 100+ year old gun. As the group you claim to support says, pics or it didn't happen. - Universetwisters (talk) 07:48, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :: PS; I'm starting to doubt as to whether or not you're even American. Looking through your user profile is weird, not only because you got real life accomplisments listed alongside GTA lore like your location, etc. but what kind of American gives their height in meters and not feet? - Universetwisters (talk) 07:42, March 2, 2019 (UTC) PPS; How can your zodiac sign be a scorpio if you were born in Feburary? That would make you an aquarius, if you weren't already a liar. AYYYYYYYY - Universetwisters (talk) 07:48, March 2, 2019 (UTC) First of all, thanks for telling me what my zodiac sign is. I put scorpio because I had forgotten which it was and stupidly took a guess. Anyone can forget their zodiac sign. As for my division and MOS, I wasn't in any. I did lie about being honorably discharged, I was actually discharged too early, because my sleep disorder made me come off as too weak for the army. I also often got into fights another boy that was in the same barracks as me. I lied because you have no idea how hellish my time there was for me. Also, man, you think I'm not American? I am. I gave my height in meters instead of feet because I copied and then pasted it from an article of a character who has their height listed in the infobox. I'm really tall, but I can't remember exactly how many inches and feet. And as for me graduating from an university with a Bachelor's degree, it is true. My Bachelor's degree is at my grandma's house, as she was my landlord before I lived alone. I forgot to take it with me when I moved out. The last time I asked her to give it to me, she said she had lost it. Of course, I was pissed, and we got into an argument. Now about my Chevy, Harley, Colt M1892 and Italian Stiletto, I do own these. I'd send you a picture of them, but I'd rather not end up revealing my home to the public. I'm a shy person, okay? My only friend is my best friend I mentioned earlier. And lastly, I'm not trying to impress anyone or "inflate my ego and position" by telling them that I won the lotto. It's just to let them know about it, I don't think me becoming a staff member or anything will work out. Once again, you and the GTA Wiki don't have to believe a word I say if you don't want to, but I am NOT a liar. -DaBOSS0102 (talk) 10:26, March 2, 2019 (UTC) : Do you REALLY need to show off everything about your life? What is the point of this? This is cringe... kamikatsu_ Talk 11:32, March 2, 2019 (UTC)